The Game ch 4
by DC-Dominance
Summary: The fourth chapter to The Game. Rated M


~Chapter Four~

When I wake up I adjust my eyes. And there right in front of my eyes is Grimmjow's sleeping face. I gasped and scooted back and I tumbled off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump. What? I was sleeping in his bed! And I was so close to him! I then get up on my knees and look at him. He's still sleeping there. I don't even think he knew I fell off the bed. Jeez, and I thought I was pretty loud. What a heavy sleeper. By the way what happened last night? Did I fall asleep? Cause I don't remember anything. Then I got up and sat on the edge of the bed. I look behind me. Grimmjow is laying on his stomach with his head turned to the right. I'll let him sleep. (Four minutes later). Okay! I can't stand it! I poke his arm, nothing. Again, nothing. Twice more, nothing. But he does flip onto his back.

"GOD DAMNIT GRIMMJOW!" I yell as I tackled him. Startled, his eyes flash open. I sit on his stomach with my arms crossed pouting.

He narrows his eyes and then yells, "What the hell Kelly? Was trying to fucking sleep here!"

"My point exactly! You sleep too damn long!" I shout back. He sits up and I slide down. My legs are now wrapped around his waist. I blush a bit before trying to get off. But Grimmjow grabs my wrist and holds me where I am.

"Since you woke me up…painfully, you might as well apologize before going anywhere." He tells me. I narrow my eyes at him.

"No." I snarl. He suddenly becomes angry.

"Say it!" He yells as he flips me on my back.

"Or what?" I yell at him.

"Do you really wanna go there? You know what I'll say. Better yet you know what I'll do." He threatens.

"Yeah yeah. I know. Just don't get too carried away. If you do, then I'll have no choice but to use violence against you." I tell him calmly.

Shock forms on his face again. "The hell? You sound exactly like that bastard Ulquiorra!" He shouts.

"Oh and Grimmjow, I'll never say sorry." I say with a quick smile.

"Wanna bet your ass on it?" Grimmjow asks as he appears to the wall and smashes me against it. His arms on either side of me, blocking my escape. I quickly put my arms horizontally to my chest and spread them, knocking his arms away. When he was leaning to the wall and I knocked them away, he started to fall towards the wall. I ducked out of the way and stood behind him in a defensive position. He turns around and rubs his head. A fighting expression on his face. I've fought before. So there will be no difficulty here. Grimmjow comes at me with a fist. I easily dodge and extend my hand to him. With his eyes focused on my hand coming to him, I shoot my foot to his legs, knocking him down. He gets back up and comes to me again. I stand there, fists up to my face, ready to take a shot. He growls as he reaches me and fires his fist to me. I duck down and slide through his open legs. I get up swiftly and punch him in the spine. He yelps as he gets pushed forward a bit. Grimmjow disappears then reappears behind me. I was about to dodge again, but he grabs my arm and holds me there. Then I hear him laugh the tiniest bit. As I hear him snicker, I feel an extremely powerful blow to my back. I drop down to my hands and knees. Coughing up an odd liquid, mixed with blood.

"Say you're sorry!" He yells with a smile in his voice. I wipe my mouth and spin around as I get up. Once on my feet, I lift a hand and extend with an unimaginable amount of power to Grimmjow's gut. This time, he coughed up blood and blasted right through the door, to the hall wall, leaving a huge dent where he landed. And with that, it made an explosion-crashing sound. Maggie jumped out of her room to see what has happened. And later on, Ulquiorra walks out. This is the first time I've ever seen an expression on his pale face.

His eyes widen as he asks," What happened here?" I walk out through the hole in the door and out to the hall. Grimmjow still sits against the wall all beat up looking. His clothes are torn, like he was caught in a fire. Some blood, stains on his skin. Pieces of the wall have broken off and lay next to him.

"I punched him." I simply answer as I smile an innocent smile. Ulquiorra looks at Grimmjow then to me. His eyes still wide with shock, then he relaxes and composes his features back to normal. He doesn't believe me. But the evidence is right in front of him. Can't he see it? Then I hear him cough again and open an eye to look up at me. He looks pained. I also hear him cuss under his breath. I then see him struggling to stand up. He puts his hand on the wall for support as he gets to his feet. I just can't see how he's still able to move after that punch. Once he's on his feet, the hand that is on the wall, closes into a fist. His head snaps in my direction, and he suddenly reaches his hand and grabs me by the neck. I place my hands on his hand to keep from being choked. Maggie screamed and was about to run in my direction to help, when Ulquiorra caught her wrist.

"Do not interfere. This is between Kelly and Grimmjow. Whatever happens, happens. There is nothing you can do." He tells her with little to no expression at all. She looks at him then to me. Then she backs away.

"What the hell Kelly? If you would've said you're sorry, we wouldn't be in this shit right now! You almost fucking killed me! How 'bout I go and put all my strength into killing you! Huh? How the hell would you like that?" He shouted at me.

"G-Grimmjow, I only did…what was necessary…for me. I didn't…plan on any of…this." I struggle to say clearly.

"Didn't plan huh? Well then how the hell do you explain where that power came from? Cause you obviously didn't fucking have it before!" He yells at me, tightening his hold on my throat. Blood drips down from my mouth. If he's really that pissed then i guess he doesn't care what happens to me.

"Grimmjow…if you're really that mad…then go ahead and kill me." I begin to say. My eyes staring into his, lifeless as can be.

His eyes widen.

"What's wrong? You said it yourself. You do want to don't you? Well then what are you waiting for?" I ask. My voice is just as lifeless as Ulquiorra's. Grimmjow shakes his head as if trying to get rid of a bad feeling.

"Shut the hell up!" He shouts as I feel his grip getting harder.

"Here's your chance. Take it." I say to him as more blood falls to the floor. "Take it!" I shout to him.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow yells as he swipes the back of his free hand to my face. Just as our skins touched, darkness overflowed my mind. As the last sound occurred I realized what it was, a scream from Maggie.


End file.
